


Zombie

by chrissy_sky



Series: Halloween 2015 [13]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, M/M, Random - Freeform, what i really want LoT to be kinda sorta c'mon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy_sky/pseuds/chrissy_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray isn't sure how he got himself into this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombie

**Author's Note:**

> Zombie - Someone survives an injury that should have killed them… and probably did… - Arrow/Flash/Legends of Tomorrow

Zombie - Someone survives an injury that should have killed them… and probably did… - Arrow/Flash/Legends of Tomorrow

-

Ray Palmer was wondering if he'd gotten himself more than he bargained with, getting this team together. 

Heatwave was arm-wrestling with Hawkman with Hawkgirl standing nearby, both Hawks drinking a little too heavily for Ray's liking. Rip was talking quietly with Professor Stein as the older scientist worked out quantum mathematics and attempted to figure out how time travel worked. Ray resisted the urge to join in, at least for now. 

Newly resurrected Sara was quietly speaking to a young man, Hartley Rathaway, who was not officially part of the team but one of the many Rogues that Leonard Snart kept adopting left and right. The young man was troubled, and Sara seemed intent on becoming his mentor. For the most part, they seemed to mostly enjoy sassing at each other. 

Leonard Snart, called Captain Cold in the field, was eating an ice pop an manfully ignoring Sara and Hartley's attempts to tease him. Apparently, they had spied Leonard in an illicit kiss with the Flash only a few hours ago. 

"I didn't bring you with me to have you two gang up on me," Snart grumbled, eating his french fries, his ice blue eyes focusing on the television. 

"No but it's funny," Hartley shot back from where he sat in front of the island table beside Sara. "I mean… _The Flash_ , of all people!" 

"Vigilantes do have a certain quality to them," Sara said with a smirk.

"Stop filling the boy's head with foolishness, zombie," Leonard growled at her.

Mick looked up from where he was beating Hawkman. "She's a zombie?"

Leonard smirked at Sara's glare. "Rose from the grave and everything."

Sara rolled her eyes, pointing a spoon full of ice cream at him. "We'll see if you're still smug after we go a few rounds in training, Snart." 

"Bring it on, living dead girl."

Ray sighed and attempted to tune out the arguing. He was trying to work out how he was going to report their 'progress' to Oliver, while absently reading a questionable resume he'd gotten from Rip for someone named Booster Gold. 

He missed Felicity. But, as he gathered, so did Sara, and he wasn't sure he wanted to be the one to explain that to Oliver. 

He wasn't sure how he'd gotten himself in this situation. He still wasn't sure he wanted to be, even if he did manage to reign them in and get them to be the heroes they had the potential to be. 

Mick and Hawkman snapped the table in half with a large clap. Hawkgirl, Sara, and Hartley all cheered. Leonard didn't even flinch, just turned up the volume on the television. Professor Stein paused momentarily in his calculations before giving a loud "Oh!" and starting a new line of them on the whiteboard, marker squeaking softly as he wrote fast. 

Ray sat the resume from Booster aside. He wasn't sure he could handle anymore members to the team right now. 


End file.
